White Horse
by iluvandlive4ew
Summary: This is a songfic for Talia NCIS fan. Enjoy. It is written to White horse by Taylor Swift. rated T for minor cussing. COMPLETE!


_**Hello Peoples! You guys are awesome! This Song fic is for Talia NCIS fan, it is for her song fic contest. If you guys want to join it, and rival against my awesomeness, then do so, it is in forums. Hope you'll enjoy. R&R! I Don't Own Disneyland, Kickin' It, or any sort of Fairy tale. :) Oh, and I also have a song fic contest in a forum as well. Please join either one and have fun.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Say you're sorry<br>That face of an angel  
>Comes out just when you need it to<br>As I paced back and forth all this time  
>Cause I honestly believed in you<br>Holding on  
>The days drag on<br>Stupid girl,  
>I should have known, I should have known<strong>_

* * *

><p>I run out the doors of the Cafeteria to the big oak tree that only Jack and I know of. I'm so stupid. How could I ever fall for a guy like that? His name was Jay. It's a stupid name. He wasn't popular or anything. He was just an ordinary boy in an ordinary life. Key word: Ordinary. It wasn't a fairytale, or a book, or fantasy. He was a real, normal, person. I wanted him to apologize, but I knew he wouldn't. That was the way he was. I knew him; I could read him like a book. I mean, we had been dating for more than 5 months, so how could I not know him? I walked back and forth around the wide base of the old tree. It wasn't right, being treated like this. Bottom feeder scum. I wasn't that, and this wasn't a fairytale either.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale,<br>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
>Lead her up the stairwell<br>This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down,<br>Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around**_

* * *

><p>Seaford high was located in a small little city, nothing big like Hollywood, or NY, or Washington DC. It was just the small little town in which I lived in a small little house. It wasn't Hollywood where they made 'your dreams come true'…or was that Disneyland? That's the thing though; my dreams weren't going to come true, I wasn't in a fantasy book. I was sensible, I was Kim Crawford, and yet I was stupid enough to fall for someone and think that my life would go on happily ever after. In my world, there were no 'happily ever afters', only 'IF YOU DON'T FINISH YOUR HOMEWORK YOU WILL BE GROUNDED!'S'. This was the real world. I used to think about stuff like this, but I gave up today. This was my last day of childhood. He ran out here saying he was sorry. I ignored and ran farther away. This wasn't time for his white horse to come and pick me up off the ground.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Baby I was naive,<br>Got lost in your eyes  
>And never really had a chance<br>My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
>You had to fight to have the upper hand<br>I had so many dreams  
>About you and me<br>Happy endings  
>Now I know<strong>_

* * *

><p>He was handsome. I can't say anything about that, but he wasn't the one for me. His eyes were a beautiful green color, but they hid so much darkness. I had asked him out on a date before I could even figure out what his name was. I thought I had a chance at finding that one person, so I didn't have to go through this, but apparently, I never had a chance. Apparently, it was my fault though, I mean it was my first boyfriend, but still, I knew at least a little something about love. I don't know how many dreams I'd had about happy endings and love… and us. But apparently, that wasn't enough because our relationship unraveled as fast as a cat could get caught up in yarn. Now I know though, happy endings aren't real, and I'm not in a fairytale.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there you are on your knees,<br>Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
>Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry<strong>_

* * *

><p>He was standing there in front of me crying, saying that he was sorry, but I wasn't buying any of it. He was a cheater, that's the only reason we broke up. He was dating Savannah at the same time as he was dating me, and I could say one thing about him, he was a frickin man whore! "No Jay, I don't want you back!" I shouted. He stood there stark still; his eyes as wide as saucers, and told me one word. Bitch. That was it. I got up, and left. I just left. I didn't run, or jog, but I walked away. My life wasn't a fairytale, it was an ordinary tragedy.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa<br>Try and catch me now  
>Oh, it's too late<br>to catch me now**_

* * *

><p>It had been 3 months since we broke up. Jay was a horrible person, and I had finally figured out all the clues my friends had been sending to me. They would hint to me that he was horrible, but I always denied them. I thought he was perfect, again, Keyword: thought. I knew for a fact that he wasn't. I had gotten over him though, and here I was making my way to the cafeteria. Jack walked over to me. I now know that I was wrong. Fairytales did come true, and mine was making its way towards me right now. Jack blushed and asked me the words I had been waiting to hear for God knows how long. "Will you be my Girlfriend?" That was only the start of my fairytale<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading! And Please Review!<strong>  
><strong>~iluvandlive4ew <strong>


End file.
